My Roommate is an Eskimo
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya move into an apartment together, unknown to Shizuo, of course. The two experience new things about each other that they didn't originally know. Based off of a role play done between myself and stupidcrazyfantasticme XD. please enjoy!


**Hello readers of ! Honkytonk-babe3 and stupidcrazyfantasticme XD here! This is a roleplay we did when we got bored, so we hope you like it! It's based off of Durarara. This will be between Shizuo and Izaya. They moved into a dorm together (by total accident!) and this is what goes on between them. **

**Honkytonk-babe3- Izaya**

**Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD- Shizuo**

**Alright. Let's begin! Enjoy!**

Shizuo: * walks into my apartment * What in the holy hell are you doing in my apartment! *exclaims seeing Izaya lying on my couch.*

Izaya: *puts magazine down and smiles at* You mean my apartment?

Shizuo: Your apartment!? *is raging mad* this is my apartment! Now get out flea!

Izaya: No. *gets off the couch* I rented it out too, plus I saw it first.

Shizuo: I rented this place first! * kicks Izaya across the room *

Izaya: *Slams into the wall and gets up smiling and holding my arm in slight pain* That was rude, Shizu-chan. You shouldn't be so mean to your roommate.

Shizuo: Oh yes I should! I mean it's you! The person I hate the most * growls and takes out a cigarette, lighting it * killkillkillkillkillkill * chants quietly *

Izaya: Are you schizophrenic or something? *chuckles lightly and sits back on the couch.* I honestly don't like this any more than you do, but we'll have to suck it up, because I'm not leaving, and, judging by your bank account, you aren't either.

Shizuo: * breaks cig and throws it down * then I will dispose of you now * picks him up * fucker.

Izaya: *puts hands up and laughs* Honestly, Shizu-chan, you don't have to try to kill me every time you see me. *looks at* you're wrinkling my coat, by the way.

Shizuo: I'll wrinkle your stupid face * puts fist up and goes to punch *

Izaya: *flinches* wait for a moment, Shizu-chan! Come on! Do you think I wanted to bunk with you too?! I thought you'd leave if you saw me here!

Shizuo: I doubt it, I think you moved in here just to annoy the fuck out of me * growls and glares at intensely*

Izaya: Maybe a little… *puts a hand on your fist and pushes it away a bit further.* could you please put me down? Seriously, I don't like my coat being wrinkled.

Shizuo: * throws him at the door * fuck you

Izaya: *sits up and rubs the back of my head* thanks. *gets up* so we have a bit of a predicament here. We both rented this apartment and we can't afford anything else. Why don't we just be roommates? It can't be that bad, can it?

Shizuo: I honestly can't believe you just said that * grumbles and lays on my couch * fine use the empty room. Don't come into my room, don't touch my milk, and don't touch my stuff.

Izaya: Fine *sits on the big chair* I won't drink anymore of your milk. *smirks and lays the chair back*

Shizuo: You drank my milk! * glares at and throws a pillow at him roughly at his face* you're buying me more, flea.

Izaya: I didn't drink it all. *chuckles and throws the pillow back and sighs.* I'll buy more, but I might use some for cereal every now and then.

Shizuo: Whatever… * sighs and puts pillow under head *

Izaya: *laughs and starts screwing with the chair going up and down* where did you get this chair?

Shizuo: Stop that I don't want you breaking that! * groans * I got it from Tom, His fiancé didn't like it.

Izaya: *continues playing with the lever* it's comfy… I wonder why she didn't like it?

Shizuo: * shrugs and gets up * it clashes with the color of his house * goes to the kitchen *

Izaya: *follows* So how's the job going with Tom?

Shizuo: it's alright I guess * grabs cup and pours milk into the cup *

Izaya: Is he still rocking those dreadlocks? *chuckles and gets an apple from the fridge*

Shizuo: Yeah * takes the apple away * buy your own shit.

Izaya: *takes the apple back and backs up taking a bite from it* yum…

Shizuo: * eye twitches and drinks milk to calm down *

Izaya: *smirks* I can't exactly buy my own shit if I have no money, so deal with it.

Shizuo: Its called " getting a job" * rolls eyes and growls a sigh *

Izaya: *chuckles* sure. I already have a fun job, so no. *laughs a little* might as well be a waiter.

Shizuo: yes because that would so work out for you * sits at dining table *

Izaya: *sits across from you eating the apple* no. I enjoy being an info-broker. It's very beneficial.

Shizuo: * scratches head and gets up * no one cares. * finishes cup of milk * I'm taking a shower then going to bed, so leave me alone.

Izaya: Well you're nice. *gets up and goes over to the couch turning the T.V. on to Powerpuff Girls and chuckles* may as well.

Shizuo: * five minutes later gets out of the shower, only in a towel and see's Izaya watching a powerpuff girls* … what are you watching?

Izaya: *looks up at and shrugs* … nothing… *flips it to the news slightly blushing* shut up…

Shizuo: * laughs slightly * so you like girly shows? I knew you were gay.

Izaya: No. I like cartoons. *rolls eyes* I'm not the one who wears gay blue sunglasses and bow ties, now am i?

Shizuo: at least I'm not a girly boy who wears all black with a furry coat and a stupid haircut * scowls at * stupid gay emo Eskimo.

Izaya: *grits teeth but smiles* I am not a damn Eskimo! I have a style. By the way, at least people don't ask me why I dress like a bartender.

Shizuo: Whatever * shrugs and is still naked * look Izaya I'm not in the mood for your shit.

Izaya: But I am. *walks up to and rips the towel off running down the hall laughing*

Shizuo: IIIZZZZAAAYAAAA! * runs after him covering private with hand *

Izaya: *laughs more as runs into your bedroom locking the door*

Shizuo: * kicks the door open * I'm going to kill you!

Izaya: *Backs up and stops at the corner of the wall pulling my little knife out* can't take a joke, Shizu-chan? Why so serious?

Shizuo: * growls and walks towards him then thinks for a moment * keep the damn towel I'm dried * goes to drawers pulling out pj's *

Izaya: *furrows eyebrows and stands up putting the knife away. Walks up to* um… hello? *waves hand in front of your face*

Shizuo: * puts clothes on and ignores, going over to bed *

Izaya: Shizu-chan? Hellooooo?! *shakes his shoulder* why aren't you yelling or trying to kill me or chanting demonically to yourself? *bonks his head*

Shizuo: * glares at and grabs his hand * don't touch me flea * throws him out of the room *

Izaya: *lands on the floor and gets up dusting off coat* there's my Shizu-chan…

Shizuo: I was never yours and I will never be yours * lays down and closes eyes * damn flea… * mumbles*

Izaya: *smiles and goes over to his doorway and sits down at it smiling at*

Shizuo: go away Izaya * gets really annoyed*

Izaya: No… *rocks back and forth still smiling at you* I don't have a bed…

Shizuo: uggghhh fine I'll make you a makeshift bed on the floor in the livingroom * gets up *

Izaya: why do I have to sleep on a floor? *pouts but gets a plan so keeps quiet*

Shizuo: i don't want you sleeping in MY bed * goes to the livingroom pulling out some blankets making him a bed * there, now go to bed!

Izaya: So demanding… *goes and lays down on it after taking my coat off* thanks…

Shizuo: * looks at him * its been a while since I've seen that damn Eskimo coat off of you.

Izaya: it's not an Eskimo coat *rolls eyes again* and I bought it after high-school, so yah. You're right. It's been awhile since I've taken it off.

Shizuo: whatever, goodnight * goes to room and lays down * not an Eskimo coat my ass * mumbles before going to sleep *

Izaya: *waits till he goes to sleep and gets out of the bed sneaking into his bed and laying down next to him.* goodnight Shizu-chan.

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you please!**

**Honkytonk-babe3- look forward to new chapters of His Butler's Maiden coming soon!**

**Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD- And come to my page to check out some of my fics~ **


End file.
